Recently, various electronic equipment including a mobile communication terminal, a personal computer, a lap top computer, a PDA and a vehicle have a camera installed therein to display, store, transmit or photograph image data and to perform an on-line chatting.
With slimmer mobile communication terminals or smaller-sized computers or laptops, cameras are required to be reduced in size and weight and exhibit high image quality. The digital cameras installed and used for these electronic equipment need to be smaller and lighter so as not to obstruct the view of a users and harm aesthetic appearance.
In addition, such cameras with smaller size and lighter weight and high definition should have a wide angle of view to obtain as broad image data as possible. As a result, attempts to maintain a wide angle of view for broad image data, a high definition and stabilized optical properties by reducing focal distance while reducing the size of the camera have been actively made. However, these attempts have led to aggravation of distortion of the wide angle lens.